Pokémon the Aura Awakens
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Two Dimensions are in danger, Ash and his Pokémon are send to the other dimension to save them and he has discovered that he's both Aura guardian and a Jedi. With the help of the resistance they will stop the first order and find the legendary Jedi Luke skywalker or will the dark side of the force destroys him. AshXRey
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Dream and the beginning**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order AshXRey**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organ a leads the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts but there's more to this story. . .**

(In the far reaches of Kanto region )

In the Far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony, there was a house that lived an Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it , blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards the road "we're home pikachu. " Said the raven-hair teen who reveals to be Ash ketchum the famous pokemon trainer who won the pokemon league at Kalos and his friend is pikachu his first pokemon during in Kanto as they're running home then all of the sudden he sees the road was gone so was the entire fields and his house there's nothing but darkness

"What's going on where's Kanto? "Said Ash as he sees nothing in the darkness then he sees the light that appeared behind him "I've been waiting for you? "As Ash hears the voice coming from the light who was talking to him for the reason

"Who are you? What is it you want? "Questioned Ash talking to the voice

"You will find out soon enough young one your world is in danger and I want you to save both yours and the galaxy. " Said the voice as Ash was confused about what's going on and was worried about his world as he speaks back to the voice

"My world and the Galaxy but why me and how am I important to this? "Said Ash

"We will meet again soon young one but beware of what lurks in the galaxy and your journey begins. " said the voice as the light went brighter as its coming closer to Ash then he covered his eyes as soon as the light hits him " Ahh! "Ash woke up from his bed and see the sun rising as he got out of bed. "it's the same dream again. " said Ash as got up and got dressed it's been seven years since he won the pokemon league at Kalos as he got up and got dressed in his Kalos clothes that was his size of seventeen Now that Ash was seventeen years he's heading outside to think of this dream he had as he's out the door pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder as he looks at him

" Hey pikachu, how are you? " said Ash

" Pika (having the same dream again )" said pikachu as Ash nodded

" Yes it's the same dream again. " said Ash as he's looking at the lake just then they saw the light appeared at the sky " Another light. " said Ash as they're looking at the light then it's starting to closer to them " not again. " said Ash as the went brighter as him and pikachu covered thier eyes as the light went brighter and straight at them as it clears they see they're in another world of light.

" Where are we? " said Ash as they hear a familiar voice

" You're in my world Ash. " Said the voice as Ash and pikachu looks behind and sees the Alpha pokemon himself staring at them

"Arceus! what are you doing here? " Said Ash as Arceus is ready to speak

" I heard you're having trouble with those dreams you're having. " Said Arceus as Ash looks at him

" Then you know about my connection with the voice that was from the light. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded

" Yes Ash, it seems you've been connected to the force. " said Arceus as Ash was confused about what Arceus had told him

" What's the force? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"The force is a balance and you are born with the Aura and the force which makes you a Jedi. " said Arceus

" Jedi? "Said Ash

" Jedi knights are the guardians of peace and justice they have learned the ways of the force Ash. But there's also the path to the dark side of the force." said Arceus as Ash is going to speak to him

" Arceus I believe the voice from the light is telling me to go to the other dimension to save it and our dimension from the dark side. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

Yes you are correct Ash and I can send you here Ash along with five more of your Pokémon. " Said Arceus as he brings forth five of his pokeballs as Ash sees it was Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Staraptor and Krookodile who are going with him and pikachu then Arceus looks at him

" And here's your weapon Aura Jedi." said Arceus as he gives Ash an unique weapon it looks like a metal object but was a advance then he sees the button and Ash pushes the button as the dark blue laser blade appeared as he looks at Arceus

" What's this Arceus? "Said Ash

" That is called the lightsaber Ash it's a weapon the Jedi used to defend the galaxy and I will you farewell on your new journey Ash Ketchum the Aura Jedi and I can be in touch to help you and so will the voice. " Said Arceus as Ash nodded to the Alpha pokemon

"Thanks Arceus. Are there anything else I should beware of before I go. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yes you must beware of the first order they rule over the galaxy and has a enforcer that will stop at nothing to find the last Jedi name Luke skywalker and it's your mission to find him and he can help you in your training of the force and I'll help you the ways of the Aura farewell. " said Arceus

" Farewell Arceus. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Arceus has send Ash and his fellow Pokémon to the other dimension as the light hits at them as the light clears Ash was unconscious at first "Pika " said pikachu waking up his friend "Aww my head? I wish Arceus just stop doing that. " Said Ash as his eyes are opened and sees pikachu who was relieved that Ash is okay as they looked at the surroundings they learned that they're at the dessert

"Where did Arceus send us pikachu? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear Arceus

" Sorry Ash, I accidentally send you to the planet called Jakku. I'm afraid that you should find a ship to fly towards the galaxy and I also give you a new wardrobe to start on your journey. " said Arceus as Ash heard him say new wardrobe as Arceus used the Aura mirror to show him his new wardrobe it looks like he's wearing Blue and white robes, a Red trench coat with a white logo on the back similar to his Kalos cap, red and black fingerless gloves, black pants and black,red, blue and white boots

"Hey I'm getting use to the new wardrobe. " Said Ash as he sees a belt that can let him hold his pokeballs and his lightsaber

"Ash your wardrobe is made by the aura that can allow control thier abilities without damage. " said Arceus

" Thanks Arceus. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Now I wish you farewell. " said Arceus as Ash no longer hear his voice then looks at pikachu

" Let's get going pikachu " said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder

" Pika " said pikachu as they're on thier way to find a ship to get out of planet Jakku to start thier journey to find the lost Jedi but later they were followed by a small droid that was orange and white seems to be rolling around to follow Ash and pikachu

(Starkiller )

In the planet if it looks like one has a some kind of machine that appeared to the weapon as there's a base was built by men in white armor but in the room there was a hologram of a scared figure who was in black wardrobe sitting on the throne chair as he sense the disturbance in the force

"So skywalker is not the last Jedi. There's an other but this one is different than the other Jedi he must be found. " Said the figure who was interested in what he sensed in the force

 **That's it chapter 1 and hope you like the wardrobe that Ash is wearing in the star wars universe and if you had any ideas to share with this story send me a review or pm and chapter 2 will be Coming soon and enjoy the crossover of Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Review**


	2. New friends and the attack of Jakku

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Attack of the First order and escape**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and star wars the force awakens and here's the second chapter where Ash and pikachu starts thier first basics in Planet Jakku and going to meet new friends and enjoy the chapter Stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, AshXRey**

(Planet Jakku )

Ash and pikachu have been traveling all day in Jakku but to the planet of dessert there's nowhere for them to go but walked and walked "I don't know pikachu how are we going to find the last Jedi if we don't know about this galaxy. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend

" Pika " said pikachu just then they see what appeared to be a junkyard more of the wreckage of starships and everything during the war "Whoa! what happened here it looks like there's been a war for long ago? "Said Ash as him and pikachu have no choice but to camp there for a night as they walked through the wreckage and spots an ship makes a perfect spot to camp as they went in they see many scraps of metal everywhere inside "Talk about a distinct fight for the galaxy. " Said Ash just then he spots that the ship has what appeared to be logs of history

"Hmm. perhaps these logs will share me it's histories of the galaxy that Arceus send me. " Said Ash as he picks up the log which have shown the history as Ash reads it "Over thousands generations the Jedi knights are the guardians of peace and justice by serving the galantic Republic. During in the galaxy there's been a war known as the Clone Wars have happened as the Jedi fight alongside with the chosen one that will bring the balance to the force. That Jedi ' s name is Anakin Skywalker who fought alongside with his mentor Obi -Wan Kenobi. " Said the log

"The Clone Wars that must've happen ages ago but what about more of the history. "Said Ash as the log continues

"The Republic has been fighting against the sapratists with the battle droid army and so the supreme chancellor palatine have created the grand army of the Republic of clones been made by the bounty hunter name Jango Fett that's when the clone wars begun. As the war ended the Chancellor was now claim himself as the emperor and turned the Republic into the Galantic empire along with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker has turned into a enforcer known as Darth Vader. Vader have helped the empire hunt down and kill the Jedi knights and created an powerful weapon called Death star that has the power to destroy the planets and begin the new war. " Said the log

"I believe this wreckage must once been the galantic empire fleet but how did they got defeated if the weapon they made was unstoppable. " Said Ash as he reads more

" During the new war the rebels have stolen the plans to the Death Star but they were been chased and captured but the daughter of the senator have give the death star plans to the droids and they escape while the princess was captured by Darth Vader. They learned that the escape Pod have crashed to the planet called Tatoonie where the droids were taken to an farm where lived a boy name Luke skywalker then met the aging Jedi Obi -Wan Kenobi who have survived by order 66 they have travel to meet the pilot name Han Solo and his friend Chewbecca but nickname Chewy they left Tatoonie with the ship called millieaum Falcon then head for the princesses home plant which was destroyed by the Death star. Luke and Han saved Leia Organna but Obi - Wan Kenobi sacrifice himself to let them escape as the final battle happen in Hoth Luke have destroyed the death star. " Said the log

"So Luke skywalker is the son of Anakin Skywalker but what happened then? "Said Ash as he reads more

" During the destructionof the first Death star the empire attacked the rebel base in Hoth Luke, and the rebels have escaped but was saprated to find the Jedi master name Yoda who will help him complete his training but Luke was heading to cloud city to save his friends but have a lightsaber duel against Darth Vader who had striked him by cutting off his hand then Vader told Luke that he's his father. Luke was rescued and was with the rebel fleet to stop the emperor for recreating the second Death star in the forest moon called Endor. The rebels learned that the empire created the shield generator that protects the Death star but the rebels have triumph with the help of the Ewoks who have destroyed the generator. Luke have face Darth Vader once again trying to bring him back but his anger have striked his father as the emperor tells him to take his place by the dark side Luke realize that when he sees his father's hand was a machine just like his then he told the emperor that he's the Jedi. Emperor was outrage and tries to kill Luke but Anakin have give his life to save him and destroyed the emperor with him and the death star destroyed peace and justice has returned to the galaxy. " As the log ended

"The have ended but if the war's over what did Arceus and the voice mean that the two dimensions are in danger?"said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as he points Ash to an broken down R2 unit droid it looks like R2 but more different color was Red and white but has been offline for years

"It's just like R2-D2 but different color he needs to be fixed come on pikachu let's see what we can salvage for parts to fix him " said Ash as pikachu nodded and went off scavenging for parts as Ash looks then him and pikachu found the parts that still works then takes them to the R2 unit and begins to fix him he replaced the old parts with the new ones they scavenged as soon as they're done they see him him online and looks at Ash and pikachu "beep bop bop. " Said the unit as Ash understands what it said

"You're welcome it's great to help you out and what's your name? "Said Ash as the droid speaks to Ash of his name

"R2 -C2, ,that's your name and it's great to meet you R2. I'm Ash ketchum and this is my friend pikachu he's a pokemon " Said Ash as pikachu gives R2 -C2 an peace sign

"Pika " said pikachu

" Beep bop. " said R2 as he's happy to have new friends with Ash and pikachu

" R2, you, pikachu and me can be good friends. " said Ash as they see the sun is going down knew that it's time to rest "perhaps we should rest now, it's getting late. " Said Ash as pikachu and R2 agreed with him as they rest inside the star destroyer and Ash was thinking to himself " I know I made a new friend but how are we going to start our search without a ship. " Thought Ash as he closes his eyes and rest morning have came to Jakku as Ash is up and begins his traveling with Pikachu and R2 as they continue to walk further then they have a hard time finding the ship "for Jakku this is a planet fill with junk from imperial war. " Said Ash as they walked then they see something near by as they looked and see there's a building and many scavengers they see

"I guess there is life in this planet after all. " said Ash as him, pikachu and R2 -C2 are heading to the scavengers site as they see many of them collected parts from the wreckage then he spots a scavenger looking at him talking to him in alien language which Ash understands what he's saying because his aura can translate his language "sorry there but can you tell us what is this area? "Said Ash as the scavenger tells him that he's at Unkar's building where he can trade parts for portions "I understand now thanks. " said Ash as the scavenger nodded and walked off till Ash, pikachu and R2 -C2 are walking and they've been stopped by a voice

" Hey you there? "As Ash looked and spots an alien who was in the building looking at him as Ash walks to him

"I believe your name is Unkar right. " said Ash as Unkar nodded

" Yes I am and I notice you had a R2 unit there name R2- C2 this one is rare there. " said Unkar

"Yes I had a R2 unit and why are you interested in the unit I found and fixed him " said Ash looking at Unkar as he's bringing out portions to him

"For that unit you had is worth 50 portions it's all yours. " said Unkar as Ash looks at R2 - C2 that he became good friends with when he fixed him as he looks at Unkar

"My answer is no, he's not for sale. " said Ash telling him that R2 - C2 is not for sale as Unkar than gives up then asked him one thing "Perhaps if you had other useful parts in mind. " Said Unkar as Ash remembers the other parts him and pikachu have scavenge before was a piece of a super battle droid seems that the empire have battle droids into thier programming during the end of the clone wars as he offers him the piece "will this super battle droid be rare parts I found. " Said Ash as Unkar looks at torso piece with the head then looks at him

"You have yourself a deal young man it's worth 60 quarter portions. " Said Unkar as he gives him the portions as Ash, pikachu and R2 - C2 leave

"I don't trust him for one bit trying to bribe me for you R2. " said Ash as R2 - C2 nodded with him for not selling him but in which they're still got nowhere to go if only they have a ship just then they see other scavengers are hungry as they see the portions Ash has with him as Ash walks to them

" Here you need something to eat as well. " Said Ash as the elder scavenger picks up the portion from Ash then looks at him " thank you young man, you're so kind. " Said the elder scavenger thanks Ash for giving her the portion as she walks off then Ash, pikachu and R2 - C2 are walking more but they decide to remain here till they find the way to get a ship to continue thier journey as they're looking around the town seeing how Unkar just gives the scavengers small portions "that Unkar was cruel to those scavengers. And I have to say he's greedy as well. " Said Ash just then they saw something falling from the sky then crashes at the far reaches of Jakku

"What ever it is that crashed I don't want to find out. " Said Ash as him and his friends are still looking more at the town as they're walking Ash spots something at the side then hears a voice calling out "What? Oi, get off him!"as Ash sees it was a Girl about his age has brown hair braided, wearing scavenger robes with clothing underneath, gray pants and black shoes as she defends herself with a staff she has to strike two unknown scavengers that cornered her trying to get that droid unit that followed before which he didn't notice that time but he notice that she's chasing someone he's thinking about going to talk to them all of the sudden they spotted those familar troopers that Ash read about in the log

"Stormtroopers I thought those guys are history ? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu just as they see the girl and the new guy were running from them along with the droid they seem to after as Ash knows what to do " I don't know about one thing pikachu and R2. " As Ash brings out his lightsaber " I am not going to sit here and do nothing. " said Ash as pikachu and R2 - C2 nodded to him as he also brings out his pokeball as well as for the other two

"BB-8, stay close! " Said the girl just then she's been corner by 10 stormtroopers along with the droid name BB -8 "now give us the droid and we'll let you go. " Said the stormtrooper as the girl looks at them " I'm not giving you the droid. " Said the girl refused to give BB -8 away as the troopers are pointing the blasters at her " then prepare to die. " Said the stormtrooper as they're going to fire at her till the dark blue laser blade appeared in his chest then the stormtrooper was dead as the other stormtroopers and the spots Ash, pikachu, R2 - C2 and Greninja

"Leave her and the droid alone. " shouted Ash as they looked at him noticing he's holding the lightsaber

"He's a Jedi. blast him! "Said the stormtrooper #2 as the other eight are going to blast him as they fire the blasters at him then Ash was dodging the lasers with his lightsaber it's like that Ash was getting good at this as he keeps dodging then strikes at two stormtroopers with his lightsaber then Greninja has two glowing blades was reveal to be cut as he strikes the stormtrooper, pikachu leaps to the air " Pika chuu! " as he fires thunderbolt at the stormtrooper as they see three more stormtroopers have cornered them

" Prepare to die Jedi scum. " said the stormtrooper pointing his blaster at Ash as he's going to fire at him till they see a blue Energy sphere appeared from his hand then Ash fires his Aura Sphere right at the stormtroopers as the girl saw how he took down the stormtroopers just as Ash looks at her

" Are you alright? "Said Ash as the girl was up to her feet then looks at him

" Yes and thanks for saving and BB - 8 " said the girl as she sees BB - 8 was circling around to Ash seems like he's starting to like him already just as the guy who was with the girl found them "finally I found you we need to go now. " As he looks at Ash with pikachu, R2 - C2 and Greninja " who are they? "Said the guy who points at them as girl looks at him " it's okay they saved me and BB- 8. " Said the girl as Ash hears what appeared to be tri fighters coming to them " I believe it's time to go?!"said Ash as they nodded and the two and BB - 8 are going to follow with thier new friends as they see Ash brings out his pokeball then returns Greninja inside the pokeball as they looked at him "I'll explain later let's go. " Said Ash as they're running as the two fighters are chasing after them

"Hope we can outrun them " said Ash

" We can in the quadjumper! "Said the girl

" Hey, we need a pilot! "Said the guy

"We've got one." as they learn she's a pilot

"What about that ship. " as he points to the left as they looked at it

" That one's garbage! "Said the girl as the fighter blast the quadjumper as they stopped then they have changed thier mind

"The garbage will do." as they're running inside the ship that the girl called it garbage was actually the legendary ship the Millennium Falcon as they're inside the ship "gunner position is down there !"said the girl as the guy was heading to the gunner, Ash, pikachu and R2 - C2 are with the girl going to fly the Millennium Falcon

"You ever fly this ship? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as she looks at Ash

" No! This ship hasn't flown in years." as her and Ash are starting the controls as the girls sees how Ash was turning on the ship as the Millennium Falcon was soaring to the air but they have crashed the town just as Unkar appeared outside "Hey That's mine!"said Unkar as they fly the Millennium Falcon

" You know how to fly this ship? " Said the girl looking at Ash

" I've been hearing about this ship in the log I found in the star destroyer and yes." As he looks at pikachu, R2 - C2 and BB - 8 " hang on you guys were going low. " said Ash as they take the Millennium Falcon low as the tri fighters are chasing after them then the guy who was in the gunner position is firing the gunner at the tri fighters as they're firing back

"We need cover quick. " Said the guy

" And I know just we're to go. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as the girl looks at him again

" I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking as well. " Said the girl as they flew the Millennium Falcon straight to the star destroyer where Ash and pikachu camped and fixed R2 - C2 as they're flying inside the star destroyer just when the gunner position is down they been dodging the lasers since they have got out of the star destroyer

"Okay three. . . Two. . . One and now! "Said Ash as they did the somersault as thier friend fires at the fighter then they're at the far reaches of space as they're celebrating as they looked at Ash " Hey nice flying out there. " Said the girl looking at Ash " Thanks and you do did great. " Said Ash as the guy looks at Ash

" Thanks for helping us back there. " said the guy who was looking at Ash

" Thanks and one thing is why are the stormtroopers after BB - 8 here? "Said Ash as the girl begins to speak

" BB - 8 has a map that can lead the Resistance to find Luke skywalker. " Said the girl as Ash hears what she's saying then begins to speak "you said the map to Luke skywalker? "As they nodded then notice Ash was smiling "then we all have a Destin to find Luke skywalker. " Said Ash

" You're searching for him as well. " Said the guy

" Yes, I on the journey to find Luke skywalker so he can train me of Bieng a Jedi. " said Ash as the guy heard what he said then the girl speaks

" "That's right I saw you used a lightsaber to fight off the Stormtroopers are you really a Jedi. " said the girl who was amazed of his actions against the stormtroopers

"I'm not a complete Jedi yet but the only way to find Luke skywalker is to get BB - 8 to the resistance "Said Ash as he's in the controls of the Millennium Falcon as the girl wants to say something to him

" could you ask who your name is? "Said the girl as Ash is ready to introduce himself to his new friends

"My name is Ash Ketchum. " Said Ash

" Nice to meet you Ash I'm Finn. " Said Finn as they shake thier hands then let's go

"Ash that's a nice name you had there I'm Rey. " said Rey as they too shake thier hands

"Rey that's a cool name for a good pilot. " said Ash as Rey smiled and laugh then she felt a blush on her face as Ash notice that she's not letting go his hand " uh, Rey can you let go of my hand. " Said Ash as Rey snaps out of her daydream then let's go of his hand

" Sorry Ash, I didn't know what came over me. " said Rey who was hiding her blush on her face just them they see steam coming out

" Help me with this quick! "Said Rey as the three friends are heading to the steam

"What's going on? " said Finn as they're checking what's going on

(In the star destroyer at planet Jakku )

"Sir. . . We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. " Said the imperial officer telling the other figure wearing black and a mask looking at him "it escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter. " a boards the figure begins to speak " the droid. . .stole a freighter? " then the imperial officer speaks again "Not exactly, sir. It had help. " Then the figure looks at him more "we have no confirmation. . .but we believe FN -2187 may have helped in the escape."then the figure brings out his lightsaber was a three bladed and it's color as he slashes the systems smashing instruments then he calmed down and deactivate his three bladed lightsaber

"Anything else? "

"The two were accompanied by a girl and I believe the three are accompanied by a Jedi, two strange creatures and a R2 unit. " As the figure used the force and brings the imperial officer to him as he's choking him

" What Girl and did you say a Jedi? "

(Back at the Millennium Falcon )

" It's the motivator. Grab me a Harris wrench, check in there. " said Rey

"How bad is it? "Said Finn

"If we wanna live, not good." Said Rey

" I hate the bad news. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"I hope you hate this Ash, they're now hunting for us now. We've gotta get out of this system! " Said Finn

" BB - 8 said the location of the Resistance base. . .is "need to know"." Said Rey as Ash nodded to her

"Rey's right we need to fix the motivator and find the resistance before the first order finds us . If we're taking you there, we need to know . " Said Ash as Finn passes him the Harris wrench

"This? "Said Finn as Ash and pikachu are now helping Rey with the motivator as she wants to ask Ash something

" Hey Ash, about your cute little friend here what is he? "Said Rey as Ash was fixing the motivator then looks at Rey

"His name is pikachu he's my best friend and he's a pokemon " Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Rey's shoulder then gives her a puppy kiss as she smiled " pikachu huh I have to admit he's cute Ash. " Said Rey as pikachu smiled "Pika " said pikachu then Rey asked Ash one more thing

"Ash, how did you use that sphere at the stormtroopers? "Said Rey as Ash knew that he has to tell her and Finn about himself

"Well the truth is I'mnot from here. " said Ash as Rey and Finn hears what Ash was saying that he's not from around the galaxy. " I'm from the other dimension of my glaxy where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony but the reason I was here is that I've had a dream about a voice calling to me about something is going to happen in my world and the Alpha pokemon Arceus have told me that I was a half aura guardian and half Jedi. " said Ash as Finn was the first to speak

"So that means you're a Aura Jedi right. " Said Finn

" Yes and Arceus has send me here to find the legend himself Luke skywalker. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they getting back into repairing the motivator "what about R2 - C2 how did you and pikachu met him? "Said Rey as Ash looks at her while fixing "we met him since he was offline and we scavenge for parts to fix him and when he was online we became friends. " Said Ash as Rey was amazed again because Ash fixed R2 - C2 then Finn decided to have fun with her while Ash is fixing

"Did you have a crush on him Rey? Did you find him cute? "Said Finn as Rey looks at him not wanting Ash to hear and Finn sees her blushing

"None of your Business, I'm just Bieng friends with him. " Said Rey

(Power draining )

" What in the name of Arceus is going on? . " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That can't be good." Said Finn as they're heading to the systems as R2 - C2 tells Ash the bad news

"Someone's locked on to us. " said Ash and Rey as they turned away blushing by saying the same time

"All controls are overidden. " Said Rey then they see a light coming from above as Ash looks at the window "see anything. " Said Rey as they notice they're being caught by a ship "it's the first order. " Said Finn as they heard him say that "What do we do? There must be something. " Said Rey

" You said poisonous gas. " Said Finn

" We fixed that. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Can you unfix it?"said Finn as they're heading to the Motivator going to unfix it so they can release the poisonous gas as they're all inside under as Ash and Rey pull together but have no time as they're going to unfix the pipes "Do you think this will work on the stormtroopers? "Said Rey

" Yeah. Thier masks filter out smoke, not toxins. " Said Finn as they hear the door is opening

"Hurry." said Finn

" We're hurrying. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear them coming but turns out what came in the Millennium Falcon wasn't the stormtroopers it's an old pilot with a wookie known as the legendary Han Solo and Chewbecca as they see the Millennium Falcon

"Chewie. . .we're home. " Said Han Solo

 **That's it chapter 2 and I want to thank a friend of mine for adding the ideas in the chapter and hope you like the oc R2 unit name R2 - C2 and if you want to tell me what you want in chapter 3 send me a review or pm and chapter 3 will be coming soon and enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
